Leo's Island
by abbyb808
Summary: My version of Leo Valdez's time on Ogygia in Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades. (Leo x Calypso) Leo has crash-landed on a mysterious island and must face a brand new set of challenges - such as building a way back to the Argo II, trying to survive... and the most gorgeous girl he's ever met.
1. 1 A Watery Death

Authors Note:

Hey there! I'm back after just over a month's break from writing. (if you haven't seen my previous story, just search Finding the Fire Dragon and click on the one that has the exact same title.) So, this time I've decided to write a Percy Jackson Heroes of Olympus Fanfic!

The way Leo figured it, he spent more time crashing than he did flying. He was free-falling through the clear blue sky while the wind rushed through his hair, tying it thoroughly into knots he would have to deal with later - if there was a later. Leo regained consciousness at about 40,000 feet after Khione blasted him into the air, clouds parting around him as he fell. Leo couldn't fly so he had to think of a solution fast. Surprisingly, he was still clutching the Archimedes Sphere between his hands; but even that couldn't surprise Leo much now, probably because he was plummeting straight towards a glittering expanse of watery death at that moment. There's probably almost nothing more surprising than that. Leo blinked and whipped out some duct tape from his tool belt to strap the Archimedes Sphere to his chest, swiftly followed by anything he thought he could help. A drop cloth, grommets, string and metal extenders were among the various materials he pulled out of his magic tool belt. Quickly, he began to work, creating a possibly life-saving new machine while free-falling towards the Mediterranean at roughly 110 miles per hour. Needless to say, it wasn't easy - the wind kept almost dragging the cloth away from him, and twice more he had to pull out new string as the previous length tore away in the turbulence. Eventually, at about 20,000 feet, Leo completed the World's Most Dangerous Personal Helicopter, with a little help from the Sphere and the magic tool belt.

_Ha ha_, thought Leo, _that sounds like something from a weird kids show_… Snapping back to reality, Leo realised that he was only about 10,000 feet from the Ocean of Death as he had now come to think of it. Praying that it would work, he shouted out loud and punched the Archimedes Sphere's override switch. The makeshift engine made a funny choking noise, sending a bolt of adrenaline through his veins before coughing and sputtering to life. Leo whooped and attempted to punch the air, accidentally sending the unstable contraption veering to the right before he realised - the propeller blades weren't going fast enough and he had only decreased speed by about 10 mph, still at a dangerously high 100 mph. Leo yelled in alarm and pounded the override switch again and again until the engine emitted a roar and the propeller blades sped up until they became a transparent circle of motion. Trying not to get excited again, Leo aimed the craft downwards and to the left until he broke the cloud cover and spotted an island set like an emerald in the sapphire sea. Grinning manically, Leo angled his shuddering aircraft towards it. Suddenly, at about 5000 feet above the island's sandy beach, a thermal current in the air ripped Leo's propellers to shreds - sending him tumbling face-first towards the earth. He barely had time to register he was falling before he was within 100 feet of the island and -

KA-BOOM.

The huge explosion blasted Leo sideways, knocking him unconscious onto the golden sand. However, a few minutes later Leo was woken up by an angry, female voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY ISLAND?!" Leo blinked groggily and rolled over to face where the voice which had so ungraciously woken him up was coming from; sand shifted under him as he did so. Aching, Leo finally finished turning over and looked up. Standing there was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen...


	2. 2 An Angry Girl

Author's Note:

Thanks to Lollie057 for following this story! (yay) Let's go!

Leo groggily looked up to find the source of the angry female voice. As he did so, the bright midday sun emerged from behind a cloud, making the girl he saw before him only more beautiful. Her lovely cinnamon coloured hair curled in the breeze as she stood glaring at him with her hands on her hips. The simple white shift she was wearing billowed out behind her, giving the impression of angelic beauty - an impression that was all wrong, as Leo was about to find out.

"HOW DARE YOU COME CRASHING ONTO MY ISLAND, STRAIGHT INTO MY DINING TABLE!" she yelled at Leo, "WHY IN ZEUS' NAME WOULD THIS HAPPEN NOW?! GODS OF OLYMPUS, I BET YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS FUNNY, DIDN'T YOU ATHENA!" The girl was still screaming angrily up at the sky when Leo finally managed to sit up, dazedly thinking _who even puts their dining table on a beach?_ He ignored the girl and took a look around. Splintered shards of wood were scattered around the beach, seemingly radiating out from where Leo had crash-landed. Other than that, the beach was beautiful - white sand, a shimmering blue ocean and as Leo looked inland, he saw lush, green plant life which covered the land as far as he could see. Suddenly, Leo felt a sharp, stinging pain across his cheek. While he was zoned out, the girl had gotten more and more angry and slapped him across the face!

"HEY! What was that for?" cried Leo indignantly.

"Oh, many reasons," hissed the girl furiously, "So it isn't enough that you crash onto my island, you also destroy my table and you appear to be even dumber than the last one!"

"Hey… I know who you are!" said Leo, it was dawning on him what had happened - things were starting to add up in his mind.

1. Crash land on island.

2. Find angry, but pretty girl.

3. "dumber than the LAST ONE"…

"You're Calypso! This is Ogygia, isn't it!"

"Agh! Yes! Yes it is!" screeched Calypso, now further infuriated because Leo wasn't even listening to her.

"My friend Percy came here a while ago, and he got the impression that you were a bit kinder than you're being to me - wait. Where's my sphere?" Leo began to panic. If the priceless artefact was lost, or even worse destroyed, Leo wasn't sure that he'd be able to build a way out of this mess.

Scrambling to his feet, Leo began to scuttle around the blast zone, desperately searching for the Archimedes Sphere. Just as he was beginning to lose hope, quiet clicking and whirring noises reached his scorched ears. Leo snapped his head up and peered around to find the source of the noise - and there, beneath a pile of burnt cloth and what appeared to be an ornately carved table leg was a shining spot of celestial bronze.

"Sphere!" Leo cheered and sprinted over to it. Digging under the cloth and table leg, Leo wrapped his hands around the slightly dented sphere. Eventually, he wrenched it out and hugged the precious bronze sphere to himself while Calypso looked on in utter confusion. After reassuring himself it was real, Leo walked back over to where Calypso was standing.

"Um, hey, uh, sorry about your dining table," he began awkwardly, "But is there a way to get off this island? Y'know, because I was, like, in the middle of a super important quest and…" Leo's voice trailed away along with his usual confident manner as he saw the look on Calypso's face. Through gritted teeth, Calypso explained to the son of Hephaestus that if ever somebody arrived on Ogygia, a magic raft would come by and pick them up.

"… but it should have arrived by now? Where is it?!" she exclaimed, panicking, "I can't deal with him for much longer…"

"Gee, thanks," muttered Leo, "but I think I should be able to survive for a while, and even if it doesn't come then I'll just build a way out of here."

"Good!" cried Calypso shrilly, "You stay on that side of the island - and don't even think about coming near me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And the pair strode off in opposite directions.


	3. 3 An Unexpected Blessing

Author's note:

Thanks to FacesAreCool and xRomanyx for following! Also, thanks IchigoxLawliet10 for following and favouriting!

Sorry for not updating for so long - wow, this story has been MAJOR slow writing. And I mean MAJORLY slow. Again, I apologise. And if you don't get the 'dam hole' reference then read the books!

A few hours later, Leo found himself wanting water. And food. Oh, what he wouldn't give for a taco right now! He had come to a stop in the middle of a lush, grassy meadow in-between a light forest and a small, glassy pond. Leo shrugged and walked over to the pond, relieved to have found a source of hydration. As he bent over, leaning towards the pool, he noticed his reflection in it's smooth, glassy surface. Leo looked absolutely destroyed. His usually bright eyes were dull with fatigue, at least 1 million scratches covered his face, neck, hands and any exposed skin - which was a lot. His now grimy t-shirt was literally hanging round his neck by a thread, and had a huge hole in the middle where the sphere had exploded. _We've got a dam hole… _said the mini-Percy in Leo's mind. _Damn! _ thought Leo, _why is he always saying that when there's a hole in anything? _Dragging himself out of the reverie about his friends, Leo warned himself not to think about them yet. There was a good chance he'd be here for a while if the magic raft didn't show up soon, and he needed to find a place to sleep before dark fell. He couldn't waste time _thinking_!

After Leo had drunk his fill, he set off walking again feeling refreshed. While he was at the pool, Leo had also run some of the water through his hair, cleaning out the gathered dust and dirt. As he walked, his hair dried, slowly returning to it's usual curly black lustre. In the hot, humid heat Leo had to wipe his head of sweat every few minutes as he trudged through the wild flowers, seemingly going nowhere. Eventually, Leo had to sit down he was so soaked. As he collapsed onto a rock, Leo began to think about making an offering to Hephaestus for help. He looked around for possible offerings, and - bingo! A clump of raspberry bushes were clustered on a patch of ground in front of him. _Perfect! _ he thought as he bent over, picking a bunch of the ripest and the most juicy looking. Leo quickly built a pile of twigs next to the berries and set them alight with his finger. A few seconds later, he began piling the berries on, murmuring a hasty prayer to send his offering to the Shrine of Hephaestus in Olympus - although he wasn't sure it would work, Hephaestus could either be in his Greek form, or his Roman one, Vulcan. The berries vanished in a puff of smoke as Leo stared intently into the fire, hoping his offering would work.

Slowly, the curly-haired son of Hephaestus got up. He began walking again, when suddenly he realised he was glowing bronze. Leo gasped as he saw a small pile of celestial bronze in front of him - he couldn't believe it! Hephaestus had actually got his act together for long enough to give Leo a blessing of celestial bronze to work with. Leo swiftly gathered up the metal and carried it back to the flat rock he had sat on earlier by the pool. Yanking a hammer out of his tool belt, he began to work.


	4. 4 Mirrors, Pizza and Sunsets

Author's Note:

Yo! I have a feeling that after 3 chapters, I won't be updating as often as I did on my previous story, FInding the Fire Dragon. Caution, chapter may contain fluff! :) So, here we go!

Leo's ears were deaf to the clanging of his hammer against the celestial bronze. He had built himself a furnace of stones and twigs, and had set it alight with a hot flame from his finger. Now, as he melted the bronze and formed it into… well, whatever he was building, anyway. Right at that moment, it looked like a shapeless blob of bronze, with random bits of wiring sticking out of the sides. Leo had only been on the island for a week, but to him it felt like eons. He had been pretty much endlessly working on the… the thing since he had arrived and he did not intend on stopping until it was fi -

"Hello."

Leo dropped his hammer.

"What the - woah, calm down, it's me, Calypso!" the girl cried as Leo spun round, a vicious-looking bronze wrench (wrench, wench?) raised above his head. As he realised it was her, Leo lowered the wrench and a sheepish look crossed his face which was swiftly replaced by a look of defiance as he remembered their previous argument on the beach.

"What do you want?" he asked grumpily.

"Hey, no need to be so rude," Calypso replied indignantly, "I only came to feed you - you haven't eaten since you arrived! And, a mirror. You look completely different." She placed the woven basket on Leo's temporary rock of a workstation and then placed a small, silver mirror next to it on a small pile of celestial bronze. He slowly picked it up and inspected his reflection.

"What…?" said Leo quietly as he saw his reflection. In the week he had been on the island, Leo's appearance had changed immensely. His curly, black hair was almost at shoulder length; it had never been so long. It seemed like he had grown a few inches too, when he had arrived Leo had only had an inch on Calypso when he'd arrived - but now he was at least a foot taller than her. As well as height and hair, Leo's muscles had developed, giving him a well toned, muscular appearance. He almost danced as he saw his new physique. Smugly grinning, Leo spun around, ending in a cheesy smile and jazz hands in Calypso's direction, only then realising what she was wearing. His face dropped into a slack-jawed stupor as he took in Calypso's new look. Instead of her usual toga and Grecian sandal, hairdo and various accessories, Calypso wore some battered yet gorgeous jeans, a white t-shirt and a worn old pair of trainers. She looked as if she could have come from Leo's neighbourhood back before he discovered he was a demi-god. Her bright, coppery hair was scooped up in a messy bun with soft wisps floating like a halo around her face. Leo felt an overwhelming urge to just reach out and touch her hair -

"LEO! What are you doing?!" shrieked Calypso, snapping Leo out of his stupor. He looked up and realised his arms were out stretched, his hands sluggishly grasping for the tips of her hair with a zombie-like open mouthed look on his face. Blushing beetroot red, Leo dropped his hands and put them behind his back, shamefaced.

"Uh… Team Leo?" he said, guiltily while Calypso looked on, a mixed expression of both confusion and disgust on her face. Slightly weirded out, she opened the basket, revealing a veritable feast of pizza and diet lemonade.

"Diet?" asked Leo.

"Yes, seeing as you're so hyperactive already, I didn't want to push it." replied Calypso. After a moment's awkward silence, the unlikely pair began pulling pizza and lemonade out of the basket; Leo sat down on a chequered picnic blanket Calypso had just produced from in the woven basket. Calypso sliced up the pizza and served it on two sparkling white plates and they began to eat.

As they tucked into second helpings, the sun began to slip slowly below the horizon, illuminating their surroundings in a beautiful dusky light. Leo looked over to Calypso to see if she wanted the last slice, and was about to speak when he was suddenly blinded by her radiance in the soft evening light. The bronze tones in her hair shimmered - her face was perfectly lit up in every way possible. She turned to face him and smiled, and if it was possible for her to become even more beautiful Leo would swear for years afterwards that she did. He looked down blushing, she had caught him staring, and noticed his hand slowly creeping towards hers. Leo swiftly snatched it back and folded his hands in his lap as he stared out at the sunset.

_Even this sunset can't compare to Calypso… _Leo found himself thinking and gave his brain a mental slap.

"This is nice," commented Calypso in that sweet voice of hers - _ No, Leo, don't go there _- as she gazed out to sea, "I love the sunsets on this island."

"Yeah, they're like nowhere else in the world." said Leo. _Mostly because you're here, _he thought.

Eventually, the sun slid below the horizon and Calypso sighed:

"Well, I'd better get going."

"No! Don't go - not yet, anyway." Leo tried to brush off his desperate plea for Calypso's company - let's just say it didn't work.

"Sorry Leo, but I'm really tired - " here she punctuated her sentence with a yawn, as if to prove her point, " - and right now I just want to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Not a trace of her usual annoyed demeanour remained as she walked off into the darkness, picnic basket under one arm. As Leo stared after her as she vanished into the bushes, he couldn't help but let out a disappointed sigh.

"Oh, well," he muttered to himself, "I may as well get some sleep too." He crawled into the hollow tree he'd been using for the past week as a bed and fell asleep instantly, dreaming of laughing girls with long, copper hair...

Author's Note II:

Wow, hecka long chapter!


End file.
